Now and Then
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Sometimes it's good to look back on the mistake you made, but for the Turtles, it's about learning the lessons all over again A series of Turtle Tot tales based on the 2012 series.


Now and Then

Chapter 1: TV Time

A/N: I know it's been a while, and I apologize for that. However, this bunny has bitten me, and I want to get it out there. I really like the Toddler Turtles, and since we know Nick is going to have Turtle Tots episodes (more than likely in season 2), I thought it would be cool to experiment with this. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon Studios. I only own the plot of the story.

Summary: Sometimes, it's good to look back and remember the mistakes you made, but for the Turtles, it's about learning the lessons all over again. A series of Turtle Tot one shots. 2012 series.

Leonardo hurried into the living area and turned on the TV. He was ready to watch another exciting episode of Space Heroes. He waited for the commercial to be done and shivered in anticipation as the Space Heroes theme began to play, signaling the start of another epic adventure.

Click!

Leo gasped as the screen went black then turned to see his brother, Raphael, standing there with the remote in his hand and a smug look on his face.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Leo demanded. "Turn it back on!"

"No," Raph replied. "I'm sick of listening to that stupid show all the time. It's time for some peace and quiet for a change."

Leo stood up and glared at his brother. "Give me the remote, Raph," he ordered.

Raph tossed the remote in the air and caught it. "No, I think I'll keep it with me," he said.

The blue-clad Turtle was starting to get really annoyed. He approached his brother and stared at him with his dark blue eyes. This wasn't the time for games, and Leo was determined to have his way.

"Give me the remote," he said in the voice that he only used when he meant business. It wasn't only his leader voice, but it was the voice that told enemies that they'd better not mess with him.

Raph's green eyes met the blue ones. "No," he answered. And before Leo could do anything, Raph did a flip out of his brother's reach.

Not wanting to lose the remote, Leo chased after his brother and managed to tackle him to the ground. What ensued was a furious wrestling fight with each brother landing blows to the other.

"Give me the remote!"

"Bite me!"

"Okay, you asked for it," Leo said and proceeded to bite his brother's leg.

"Hey, I didn't mean literally!" Raph yelled as he kicked his brother's face.

"What is going on here?" Splinter demanded as he entered the room. He had heard his sons fighting and wasn't amused by their behavior.

Both Turtles stopped their wrestling match at the sound of their father's voice. They looked up to see Splinter looming over them, his tail lashing in anger.

"Raph turned off the TV when I was going to watch Space Heroes!" Leo replied. "I asked him to give me the remote, and he refused, so I decided to make him give it to me!"

"Raphael, is this true?" Splinter asked his red-clad son.

"Yeah, but he bit my leg!" Raph accused pointing at Leo.

"You hit me in the face!" Leo retorted.

"Enough!" Splinter shouted. "Both of you stand up!"

The Turtles did as they were told, knowing that they were in trouble.

"I am ashamed to see my sons acting in such a manner over the television," Splinter began. "Raphael, you had no right to take the remote and turn off the television. Leonardo, you had no right to attack your brother in that manner. You should have handled it civilly. A true leader knows when to keep his head in certain situations and how to handle them effectively. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sensei," Leo and Raph replied.

"However, this is not the first time you have made a big deal over this show, Leonardo," Splinter said. "I remember a time when you did not want to go to bed because of this. Sit down, and I will tell you a story."

Leo and Raph sat on the couch. Raph had heard a story before, and he was glad that Leo had to listen to one, too. Maybe it would be good blackmail fodder for the future.

"When you were younger, it was hard to get all of you to go to bed," Splinter began. "Most of the time you were afraid to go to sleep without me. But as you grew older, it became a bit easier to coax you to sleep until I acquired a television. You were all so fascinated with the contraption, but Leonardo was the one who really enjoyed it the most once he discovered his favorite cartoon."

22222

Five-year-old Leo was sitting in front of the television ready to watch a marathon of Space Heroes. He loved this show so much, and he really wanted to be a great hero like Captain Ryan. He smiled and clapped his hands as the theme song began to play.

"Leonardo, it is time for bed," Splinter said as he entered the room.

"But, Daddy, they're gonna show a marathon of Space Heroes," Leo protested. "I wanna watch it."

"I am sorry, my son, but it is time for bed," Splinter replied. "Perhaps you can catch the show in the morning."

"But this is the first time they're gonna show all the episodes back to back," Leo responded. "Can I watch it, Daddy? Please?"

"I am sorry, Leonardo, but you cannot," answered Splinter. "Growing turtles need their sleep. Besides, you have seen these episodes before. Now, run along to bed."

Leo stood up and stared at his father. "No," he said defiantly.

Splinter was taken aback. None of his children were allowed to say no to him, but sometimes Raphael and Michelangelo did when they were mad. Leonardo had never disobeyed him before and he was saddened that the young one was doing so now.

"What did you say to me?" he demanded.

"I said no," Leo replied. "I wanna watch the show, and I'm gonna watch it. I can go to bed later."

"You will be going to bed now," Splinter told him, and before the young Turtle knew it, his father had picked him up and was carrying toward the room the boys shared. Leo was angry and began yelling and screaming. He struggled, trying to get away from his father's grip, but Splinter held him tightly so he couldn't get free. Then Leo managed to get his head down low enough to bite his father's arm. Splinter cried out in pain and released his son, causing Leo to run back to the living room.

"Hamato Leonardo, you get back here this instant!" Splinter commanded. "You do not bite your father!" He found his son by the TV watching his show. Splinter snatched up the remote and turned it off causing Leo to get mad. Then Splinter grabbed Leo, put him over his knee, and gave him a good spanking. Leo began crying, but Splinter ignored this and took him back to the Turtles' room. The other three were in bed as they were supposed to be. Splinter put Leo in his bed and tucked him in.

"I am sorry, Leonardo, but you need to learn that you cannot always get your way," he explained before kissing his son goodnight. He did the same to the others and left the room. He entered the living area and turned the TV to the news so he could get the weather forecast. Once that was done, he decided to stay up and watch some of Leonardo's favorite show. He smiled as he watched it and could see why his son liked it so much. But he needed to learn that he had to obey the rules. Splinter felt guilty that he was going to ground his son from this show for a month, but maybe that would teach him not to disobey his father's orders. After the episode was over, Splinter got up and went to his own room to treat his bite and reflect on how he could better control his sons.

22222

"And so you see, Leonardo, you did not act wisely then either, but you were younger," Splinter concluded. "I had hoped that once you got older, you would learn to act more maturely, but I see that is not the case."

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Leo replied. "I know now that I should have acted in a more mature manner with my brother. I promise it won't happen again."

"Thank you, Leonardo," Splinter said. "And it won't happen again because both of you are grounded from the television for a month. Perhaps that will teach you how to treat each other with respect. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sensei," both Turtles responded.

"Good. You are both dismissed."

Leo and Raph both headed to their rooms but not before Raph stopped Leo from entering his.

"Leo, I'm sorry," he said. "I never should have done that to you. I was just playing with you, and I was gonna give you the remote back until you attacked me."

"That's okay, Raph," Leo replied. "I never should have acted that way in the first place. Splinter's right about me needing to act more maturely and to have a cool head. That's the only way I'll ever be a good leader."

"So, we're good?" Raph asked him.

Leo smiled and punched his brother playfully on the shoulder. "Yeah, we're good," he answered. Then he went to his room and got ready for bed, vowing to act better in the face of certain situations. It was the only way he'd be able to protect his brothers from harm, and he was determined that nothing should happen to them at any cost. Besides, he didn't want anything to come between him and Raph, not even a silly television show.

A/N: So, what did you think? I really had fun writing this chapter, and I can't wait to write more for this story. I have a few ideas already in my head, so I hope that I'll have them up soon. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
